Weirdo
by Ranguren
Summary: The Cloud sometimes becomes the catalyst for other kinds of weather, and stirs the Storm. That was their relationship, a girl who never really cared and Prince the Ripper. [ BelxOC ]
1. Chapter 1: 血

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**yeah a new story. hate me ;w;

I finished KHR! about 2 weeks ago and this story just came to mind. No it won't be a Mary Sue OC obviously

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy! **

***Takes place before Varia Arc***

***OC looks like the girl in the cover photo***

* * *

The slow clicking of heels against marble echoed throughout the hallway, opposing the quick steps of multiple people close behind. To any normal person, they would've started running away from the steps, but the Mafia always had strange people.

White fabric flew slightly from the girl's high low dress as she turned around, piercing honey colored eyes awaited the people who were following her to turn the corner. In merely a few seconds, 6 men dressed in the same suits and sunglasses turned the corner only to stop and pull out the similar revolvers directed towards the girl's head.

"You killed the Boss didn't you?!" one of them yelled angrily, gripping the revolver even harder. The girl brought up a hand, only to have them become more wary of her. To their surprise, she just yawned as she rubbed both eyes

"Answer!" another member yelled. The raven haired girl sighed

"Do you people know where my jacket is?" she asked, completely avoiding the question. One man grit his teeth as they all shot on cue.

The sudden sound of metal against metal sounded as the black haired girl pulled out a long spear from seemingly nowhere, spinning it in order to deflect all the bullets. The spear itself was two heads taller than the 14 year old girl, not that she was very tall in general either.

The empty clicks of .38 revolvers were the only thing making noise eventually, none of the Mafia members dared to say anything, either from shock or fear.

The young girl lifted up the large spear once again, the silver point at the end glistened slightly from the beautiful chandelier above, illuminating the hallway while frightening the Family in front of her.

"Who were you sent by?" one man demanded, the girl looked around to see one of them trying to hurriedly reload but dropping the bullets instead

"How annoying" the girl calmly said as her eyes turned into slits "I think I'll kill you too." A shot fired, narrowly missing the girl's head as she didn't bother moving, she clicked her tongue in annoyance, bringing the spear next to her side. She shifted her position slightly, her left foot was in front as she held her spear much differently, her hands gripped the spear harshly to the point where her hands were bleeding due to her fair length nails.

No one in the decorated hall dared to move, one side was filled with similarly dressed Mafia men, and the other side was practically empty besides the young teen. In an instant, the sounds of gun shots were heard throughout the whole mansion, quickly followed by multiple screams.

* * *

The small bell rung as a pale hand pushed the door forward, the scent of sweets was strong. The mixed scent of berries and sugar wafted in the air, much too sweet for the girl's preferences. She sighed in despair, walking around the large, old fashioned, wooden candy store. The store was empty, no customers besides herself, even the counter was empty.

"Useless…" the girl muttered, clicking her tongue in annoyance before pulling her white scarf upward to cover her mouth. Yellow eyes looked around before a tiny hand with painted indigo nails opened a glass jar "What flavor…?" she whispered to herself, swirling her cold hand in the wrapped candies. Hesitantly, she took a few lollipops between her fingers and pulled out her hand from the jar of candy. Sighing in defeat again, she stared at the three different colored lollipops, a red, yellow and blue. Frowning slightly, she turned to look towards the counter where an old man with gray hair stood happily, observing the girl. The waist length black haired followed the girl as she walked over towards the senior, lifting her hand up to show what she was buying. The man nodded as he pressed some buttons on the cash register, green digital numbers appeared representing a small amount of money for her to pay.

The old man opened his mouth, ready to speak the obvious of the price but was met with a gruesome death as something sharp impaled his neck. The only sound he made was a meager grunt before tumbling over onto the wooden counter, the small knife in his throat impaled deeper. His legs fell sloppily, barely supporting him as he lied beside the cash register, staining the surface a crimson red color. The same yellow eyes stared calmly before shutting itself, silently she walked away from the crime scene and exited the store as if nothing had happened. She inwardly smiled to herself, thankful that not many people visited the store and that the shop itself had no windows that showed the dead man who worked in affair with the Mafia.

* * *

"How far do we have to go Mammon?" The 15 year old 'fallen' prince complained as he and the tiny Mist Guardian jumped from roof to roof in the middle of town, eager to catch the thief who was in their own league

"Stop complaining Bel, we're getting closer" Mammon clicked his tongue "Damn them, taking our missions and leaving with half our pay…" Bel gave his signature laugh

"Ushishishi… But we still get paid for doing nothing though" a smirk was plastered brightly on his face as he pulled out one of his knives

"Don't be stupid Bel, if people heard someone _stole _our missions, Varia's name would be ruined" Mammon warned the prodigy, even though he knew that Bel probably was already aware

"So we just kill the person right? Ushishishi~" his grin grew wider if it was even possible

"Not yet Bel, we have to see who hired them" the grin faltered, turning into a small frown

"Tch, boring" he stated, the Mist Guardian sighed

"Deal with it" the Arcobaleno retorted, releasing a slight gasp as his covered eyes saw the old paper in his hands glow brighter than usual

_'That's still gross' _the 15 year old Bel thought to himself, remembering the procedure of his thoughography

"So how close are we?" Mammon sighed, not bothering to answer but showed him the paper. The blue letter, M, was getting even brighter by the second

"Shishishi~ we're close" he returned to his normal grin as if he was never disappointed in the first place.

Abruptly, Mammon ceased his flight while Bel stopped as well, he stood normally as he looked down at the port they were at. Not many people were seen, most likely due to the fact that it was about 3am. Yet it was strange for anyone, to see a young girl sitting at a portside by herself in the middle of winter. The two were slightly surprised that the culprit was a girl, but what more was that she looked much too young. From their perspective, they could only see her back, a white sweater with no intricate designs was seen along with messy slightly shorter than waist length raven hair.

"Is that her?" Bel asked the illusionists, not bothering to whisper as he didn't care if the woman could hear them. Mammon gave a small sound which Bel took for an answer, in an instant he pulled out his fan of knives "So now what?" he asked, slightly disappointed that his mission was to not just kill her

"We corner her first" Mammon replied as he quickly disappeared from Bel's view

"Shishishi~" Bel laughed as he quickly jumped down from the rooftop that was about three dozen feet away from her, yet landing relatively close. He looked around, searching for the tiny Mist Guardian and was surprised to find the Arcobaleno hovering before the girl with Fantasma shifted into its yellow halo snake form, ouroboros to be specific. Bel slowly walked up to the two, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Why is an Arcobaleno looking for me?" the girl's voice was calm, slightly higher pitched

"Why is a _girl_ _stealing_ our missions and pay?" Mammon asked seriously, but it was difficult to find it intimidating with the cute voice he had. The girl looked at Mammon, tilting her head slightly

"I'm tired…" she dully respondedshifting her legs closer towards her chest ready to stand up

"I don't feel like killing a girl" she giggled slightly, standing up unsteadily

"And you?" she turned her head slightly, honey eyes looked at the messy blonde haired teen. Bel's smirk stayed in place, pulling out three knives

"I'd rather kill you this instant, shishishi~" the girl kept her smile

"That's no fun, _Belphegor_" she said emphasizing his name

"Ah? Fan of the Prince?" she shook her head. In Mammon's and Bel's eyes, they were slightly surprised at how the girl was not afraid of either of the two assassins.

"Frankly, I don't really care about what you want" her smile faded, turning into a straight line as she sighed.

"Bel…" Mammon caught the boy's attention, the two obviously understanding what to do

"Shishishi~!"

* * *

"Tch…" she clicked her tongue in annoyance, her cold back pressed against an equally cold brick wall. Bringing up her scratched pale hand, she gently licked the bleeding cut from her palm to around the back of her hand through the space between her index and thumb. The knife cut hadn't been painfully deep, but deep enough to draw a fair amount of blood. Her right hand gripped the dark colored handle of her spear, while her other hand dug into her creamy sweater's pocket to take out one of her enemy's knives that were actually clean besides the slight rust

"Found ya~" her eyes widened, looking to her right she saw the 15 year old blonde boy grinning, holding up the same silver knife that pierced her hand earlier.

"Damn rat" a thud rang throughout the alleyway, the end of the spear hit the ground roughly causing the wielder's leg to shake slightly from her unbalance. In one swift movement, she jumped, launching herself up from the ground onto the three story building's roof with ease as she dodged the sudden silver knives that aimed at her in midair. The quiet click of her brown combat boots sounded as she landed onto the building easily. She turned her head to look down at the young assassin, eyes widening slightly as she saw him stay in place with such a bothersome smirk. Her look quickly turned into a glare as she tried to guess what was going on before it hit her in the head, literally.

The back of her head ached in pain as she turned around 180 degrees to see the hooded Arcobaleno, the corner of her eyes wandered around the floor of the building, well roof. Right at the edge of her line of view, she saw about 4 average sized rocks, part of them were covered in her own crimson blood. Her thoughts wavered, the pain from the thrown rocks mixed up her thoughts slightly, distracting her severely.

Two more knives flew towards her, and she ran again. This time, instead of hide and seek in and around town, it was tag above everything. Each and every building had a thin layer of snow, followed by the small footprints that were soon imprinted on all of them one by one.

"Playing tag won't get you anywhere, shishishi~" she grit her teeth, frowning as she faced head on completely ignoring the two. Sadly, she knew it was true, but completely ignored it anyways.

"This game is boring" she didn't know if she was trying to insult them or not, she just stated what was on her mind "We should just end this"

"If you cooperate that is"

_Thud_

Raven hair was sprawled onto the frozen roof, thin black ice was surrounding her felt insulting as it mirrored everything above. The thing that pissed her off the most was the blue _thing_ that wrapped itself around her right ankle

"Shishishi~ that was easy" Bel stated, landing perfectly on both feet as he stood behind the fallen girl

"It's easier if you just answer our questions, we'll make your death quick" Mammon's empty face spoke, tightening its grip on her severely, yet received no scream in reply.

"You think I'd lose to such a stupid trick?" a rhetorical question, yet it was answered with tightening its grip more. Honey eyes closed slightly, wincing in pain "Could you stop that please? It's gonna bruise" a knife landed beside her head, right in front of her eyes. It was followed a second later by a white boot, belonging to the young Varia officer.

"Trying to act cool eh? Only a prince can do that, shishi~" her eyes didn't meet the boy's face, instead they closed on itself "Mammon, I think she fainted, shishishiI~!"

"No… I'm just tired" she dully stated before sighing "I'm losing a decent amount of blood from myhand because of you" Bel laughed again unlike Mammon was starting to get annoyed

"Stupid girl, we don't have time for you stupid games. Who hired you?" the raven haired girl's face grimaced slightly

"Second person to ask that question…" she sighed, opening her calm eyes when she felt the grip tighten yet again, knowing that it was a demand for an answer. Hesitantly, she muttered "I wasn't hired by anyone"

"Shishishi~ Are you lying to us, peasant?" Bel threw another knife beside her head, its edge stuck into the ground perfectly, identical to the one he threw earlier

"Not at all, I hate lying" her lips curved into a smile, pulling her hands up to position herself upward,

"You don't understand your position at all, do you?" Mammon's voiced was etched with annoyance. Bel backed up slightly as he watched Mammon's strange blue rope-like things completely surrounded the girl's tiny body. In her position, she wouldn't be able to breathe at all, the blood to all her body parts would be cut off too by its grip

"Shishishi, done already?" Bel looked at Mammon appeared beside him in his normal body, he concluded that it was an illusion since the girl was still wrapped in things.

A few seconds of silence passed by, just before Mammon's gasp could be heard in all the emptiness. Silver chains erupted from the ground, encasing the pale body entirely like a cocoon along with Mammon's. About 4 knives immediately launched itself towards the chains but simply bounced off as the chains seemed to increase more and more. No one could tell if anyone was in pain from the chains, since the sound of the chains hitting one another was overpowering all other sounds, though Bel doubted that Mammon would be screaming in pain.

In an instant, Bel jumped back, avoiding the few chains that came from the ground continuously. He took each moment to identify the girl's chain, they seemed to be normal chains at first glance though a pointed spike could be seen on the edge, assuming it was to pierce people just like her well wielded spear. The weapon was a good choice he had to admit, not many weaknesses and easy to use if you practiced enough, but the only downside was the amount of noise it made. The attack kept their opponent moving, wasting their stamina with simple yet deadly attacks. Perfect for stalling out enemies or instantly silencing them, just like an assassin

"Tch, stupid girl" Bel looked up, slightly in front of him to the right was Mammon, covered in slight scratches, yet nothing fatal.

_Crash_

Another chain flung itself up from the now destroyed roof floor, trying to pierce one of the two Varia officers, yet was in vain like any other attempt.

"Oi Mammon..." Bel spoke loudly over the crashing of concrete and clinging of chains

"What is it?" the Mist Guardian asked as he dodged another chain aimed for him, Bel followed the same action but for the attacks directed to him

"If we keep this up, she'll run away, and Boss'll get mad at us" he spoke in a wary tone for once, afraid of Xanxus' rage

"I know that already! But these stupid chains keep getting in the way"

"Shishishi~ you'll owe me for this Mammon" a smirk returned, and without warning he charged straight into the dense maze of chains that someone kept their position in midair.

Mammon stood there, continuously avoiding the chains tracking him. It was no challenge, just pesky. He would not be in a good mood for the next day, it was obvious, and what would piss him off more is that he would need to owe the stupid prince for what his plan right now. Sadly enough, he understood what he was doing, and was not satisfied with it at all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2:

**I don't own anything ;-;**

* * *

"Ehh?" Bel's smirk never left his face, especially since he was covered in slightly deep gashes that were bleeding more than it should have. Ignoring the stinging pain though, he bent down to pick up what looked identical to his own knife, besides the rust that formed on the edge "Shishishi~ where'd you get this peasant?" he glanced upwards, there was finally a clear path since all the chains had disappeared. Once again, the three were on the heavily damaged roof by themselves once again, no real light source was there besides the lamp posts from the streets below and the moonlight above.

"Bel, let's just kill her" Mammon stated, completely entranced with his desire for revenge

"Wait a minute Mammon, it's not like she can do anything right now anyways. Shishi~" Mammon made a small noise once again, he took the silence between the three of them as time to identify the girl in front of them.

She had long black hair that reached a few inches below her chest, about waist length. Her hair pointed out downwards slightly at the top sides of her head like a cat. She had pale face had honey golden eyes with a small tint of amber in them, the eyes looked warm, yet showed no hint of emotion besides anger. She wore a creamy white comfy looking sweater, inside she was a normal black v-neck t-shirt which faded magenta and teal colors from the bottom to the top in almost a mystical way. Her pale skin made her look Japanese along with her accent, but they knew she was something more since she spoke Italian almost perfectly to them earlier because of being in Italy. Mammon wondered about her Japanese and English.

"So, are you going to try running again with that wounded arm? Shishishi..." Bel pointed the rusted knife up, the silver completely contrasted the dull muddy color of brown yet still shone brightly from the moon "Or will I have to cut you more?"

_'Weird... Bel's bleeding yet acting rational' _Mammon thought to himself, quietly observing the two. Silently, the raven haired girl dropped her head, her long bangs covering her eyes

"If I cut you more, will _he_ appear?" she asked loudly,

"Who's he?" Bel's smirk grew wider as he looked at her. The girl was going to lose, it was obvious, yet she still acted as if she was superior to them besides her serious injury. In the earlier event, when he charged in ready to get severely cut he had surprisingly cut her left arm severely. The deep gash now was constantly oozing out blood, just like her hand that was bleeding even more from the pressure of fighting.

Slowly, the girl's head tilted upwards, her warm honey eyes looked dangerously threatening now.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, bending down to pick up her large sized spear. Without hesitation, she instantaneously appeared in front of Bel, having her spear crash down around the boy's chest area. Well, that would've been the case if Bel hadn't pulled out a fan of knives from both hands to stop the spear "_Prince the Ripper_" a grin was placed on her face after half an hour of constant fighting with her poker face. The grin resembled that to Prince the Ripper himself, yet more terrifying as her eyes seemed to turn brighter in her excitement to shed more blood.

"Shishishi~! Don't underestimate the prince, _peasant_"

_Cling_

Surprisingly, the force from Bel pushing his knives forward caused the girl to be knocked back quite a fair distance "Oi Mammon, don't interfere, shishishi~"

"Muu, fine, we're not getting paid for this anyways" the Mist Arcobaleno replied, flying to a higher height _'Wierd...'_ he thought to himself, looking down at the two who were about to fight. The crazed grin on Bel's face was normal, but it seemed different as well. The girl on the other hand looked like she was having fun _'Fun? Is she stupid?' _he looked back at Bel, realizing that the difference was having fun as well_. _Well, he had to admit, it was going to be quite a battle.

It was like a game of tag again, yet more fun for both players when they had both gotten serious. The one wielding knives was cut in several places such as his face and chest, a deep gash was placed on his shoulder but that was the only serious injury compared to the others. On the other hand, his black haired opponent was covered in scratches almost every inch of her body. Majority of them were also small cuts, but she had much more fatal wounds such as the gash on her forearm and outer thigh. Her light colored jeans were now stained with deep crimson blood just like her once creamy sweater. Yet despite the injuries, the two of them were enjoying the fight, for their own personal reasons.

Three knives bounced off the silver headed spear, her amber tinted honey eyes widened slightly as she moved her head to the right, avoiding Bel's silver knife though receiving something like a paper cut on her cheek just like the other 3 that were already placed there. In return, she made a full sprint to jump off the flat roof they were on, and into the middle of the empty streets, barely illuminated by the dim lamp posts. Just like she thought, her pursuer followed her, continuing their deadly game of tag.

To be honest, it seemed slightly repetitive to her, but she was having fun. She despised being on the roof, as it was her disadvantage because of the clear area. Even the slim lamp posts could help her in this situation, not help her win the fight, but to see even the slightest amount of precious blood spilt.

About a dozen knives knew towards her back, but simple evaded as the girl jumped upwards onto one of the tiny street lights with ease, using her tiny legs she propelled herself towards the prince, preparing to swing from the right inwards. Though just as she expected, she foresaw her opponent dodging it, and counterattacking it by throwing more silver knives at her.

Obviously she had been right, since she found it easy to tell what would happen in a one on one fight. Yet again, she pushed herself from the ground she recently landed on from the street light, making it towards Bel at a high speed, and in an instant she was within a close combat zone. It went back and forth, her playing offensive as the prince played defensive, throwing the occasional knives every chance he could get when he found an opening, yet to no avail as she simply brushed off every injury he had made to her.

The twos' weapons weren't running out at all, Bel would never run out of knives and the girl's spear had such a high durability that it was bothersome.

Bel jumped back, trying to make distance between the two by moving behind a thin lamp post. Unfortunately, he didn't know about her weapon until the last moment where a second before the handle of her spear would've made contact with the steel post. The black handled spear had extended itself into sections held together by chains, allowing it to swing around the thing he hoped to use as a shield. He grinned as he felt the gash on his shoulder from before deepen intensely, in response he through double the amount of knives he usually threw as a distraction and bolted for the closest alleyway.

Just like that, she had fallen right into the so-called genius' trap. The nearly invisible wires had surrounded her. Once she took a few steps into the corner, her fate was sealed. The wires were set up from the beginning, just as Bel ran into the area, and the wires appeared from behind her in a downward direction since he had gained an aerial view of her from the small stick-out sign hung near the middle of the tall buildings surrounding them.

He was hoping she would have a frightened expression, one that any normal girl would give in that situation. No, an expression that anyone would give when they had been caught in his trap. But this person kept her blood lusting grin, if anything it seemed like she was happier from being caught.

"What's this? You wanted to be caught you masochistic girl? Shishishsi~" he jumped down from his area, standing about two meters away from his trap. He prepared himself as he saw the girl's grip tighten on her spear, yet no expression changed

"Don't be stupid, I'm just glad to see that you are strong" she started laughing slightly

"Laughing in your situation peasant?" a knife barely missed her cheek again, courtesy of the prince "Shishishi~ don't get cocky you stupid girl. Stealing Varia's missions should be called for your execution, right Mammon?" as if on cue, mist started to form behind the blonde and Mammon's body could be seen again.

"If what she said about not being hired is true, we should just kill her" Mammon suggested,

"Shishishi~ I agree. But first..." Bel pulled out his fan of silver knives again "I wanna know why she has my knife, shishi" one of his knives darted towards her leg, barely missing yet again. It now started to seem like she never tried fully avoiding the knives, but to get minimal blood from it "So speak up peasant."

Sadly, she looked at them with the same look, not seeming to really care but only wanting to attack them despite her position. Eventually, after about 5 seconds of silence she moved from her offensive standing position to one of a normal girl's. Both of her hands went behind her back and her right leg moved behind her left one creating an innocent appearance, despite her grin.

"Does it bother you that much stupid prince" she clearly asked with no hesitation or fear in her voice, instead it was playful. A knife flew past her neck, drawing blood like usual

"Stupid girl..." Bel muttered

"Sorry, _fake prince_" she emphasized the obvious words, sarcasm etched into her whole sentence

"We don't have time for your stupid arguing, just answer our questions and you'll die a quick death" Mammon explained in a carefree tone, despite his annoyance regarding the fact that they aren't receiving a payment

"Is it too much to ask for to see the person who killed my Family?" she asked, not sounding depressed at all with the thought of her Family's death "The same one who almost killed me with this?" surprisingly, she removed one hand from the back, the left hand stayed behind holding the spear for support while her right hand moved onto her black t-shirt and pulled it down sideways slightly along with her sweater to reveal a dark scar that had a large contrast between her pale skin. The scar was fairly long, starting from the bottom of her neck on the right and ending around her closest shoulder and the width was about 3 centimeters in the middle, thinning out severely on the ends. If the cuts were deep enough, or not treated quick enough, the victim would've died from blood loss in a short amount of time.

"Shishishi~ so you're here for revenge in honor of your dead family?" he teased in attempts to agitate her. Yet it was strange yet again

"Now why would I want that? I just didn't want to dirty my hands, not that it'd matter now" she resumed back to a normal smile that of what a normal girl would have. Yet at this point, the two Varia members could tell this girl isn't your typical everyday girl.

"So you stole Varia's missions in attempt to fight Bel?" Mammon asked, getting more pissed off by the second

"Mhmm" she replied happily, completely out of character of how they firsts encountered her "It took me 3 years but it was worth it I guess"

"Stupid girl!" Mammon yelled, replacing his face with the strange blue bindings he used on her earlier "Do you know how much money we lost because of you?!" and in an instant, the girl was completely bound by his attack. Her vital points were wrapped, such as her stomach area, wrists, neck and forearms. Finally the girl snapped. In a mere second, her once joyous expression turned serious and to a point, scary.

"I would enjoy a fight with you Arcobaleno, but maybe another time" she stated blatantly, not moving from her position

"Taking this whole thing as a game is your downfall" the grips tightened much to her dismay

"Mammon, you'll break the toy if you're not careful, shishishi~"

"You're being soft Bel, I should probably tell Boss on you" his grin faltered slightly

"How..." she started muttering, closing her eyes "How annoying..."


	3. Chapter 3: 黑云

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Sorry Boss..." Mammon muttered hesitantly as he avoided a wine bottle that flew at his direction, though hit the noisy shark behind him

"VOIII! SHITTY BOSS, WHY WAS I HIT?" Squalo yelled angrily, waving his sword in the air

"Shishishi~" Bel laughed despite his nervousness for being in Xanxus' office along with the other officers

"Shut it trash" Xanxus demanded. At his command, the whole room went silent, all waiting for the Boss to continue to say something as he sat on his large comfy chair lazily, feet propped onto his desk "So you let that _girl_ run away?" he asked again in annoyance, nervously Mammon spoke up

"Y-yes" another bottle was thrown at his direction, hitting Squalo again

"VOIII!" he yelled

"Full report, _now_" Xanxus demanded, Mammon nodded as he stood jumped onto one of the chair's in front of him. He stood on top of the cushioned back, turning his head away from Xanxus slightly to the empty office space where no one stood since Bel was beside him, Levi was beside Boss, Squalo was at the back and Lusssuria was with him

"Well firstly..." the Arcobaleno started, waiting for the mist to form beside him to create almost an identical twin to the culprit they found earlier "This is what she looked like"

"My~! Look how cute she is~" Lussuria cried from the back, yet completely ignored

"She wasn't hired by anyone, her objective was to lure Bel out to fight him, possibly for revenge since he had apparently killed her Family" Bel's laugh sounded in between his explanation

"Wrong Mammon~ she was grateful if anything, shishishi~" Mammon clicked his tongue

"Anyways, we couldn't follow her because she ran a lot quicker and it seems like the chains from her spear work like my own chain" he took a breath "We shouldn't worry though, she said she's done with the Varia now, plus it wouldn't be too hard to kill her if she gets involved again" Mammon explained,

"The prince calls killing her first, shishishi~"

"Awww, that's too bad. I want to meet her~" Lussuria complained sadly, yet keeping his happy tone

"Don't be soft! She's a threat to Varia's reputation" Levi stated

"That's only if she leaks info, as long as she doesn't there's no point" Mammon replied as he discarded the mist illusion of the girl. Suddenly, Xanxus' laugh roared as all of his officers looked at him curiously

"VOII! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"My~ don't complain Squ-chan. It's been awhile since Boss looks happy" Lussuria stated while propping up his sunglasses

"I'm not complaining! I'm just asking!" Squalo retorted angrily

"Shut it trash"

"Shishishi~ Sharky's in trouble" Squalo gave the deadliest glare he could muster towards the boy

"VOIII! WHAT WAS THAT BEL?" Xanxus gave an equally as deadly glare directed towards the white haired man

"I said shut up trash" Xanxus repeated as he threw his wine glass at Squalo who sliced it in half before it hit him unlike the previous wine bottle. Silence overwhelmed the whole office once again, waiting for the Boss' orders while he just sat there staring at Mammon who was too afraid to speak. After a few seconds of silence, Xanxus closed his dark colored eyes calmly.

"Find her again and don't fuck up."

* * *

"Why are you guys tagging along...?" Bel asked in an annoyed tone as he tried to speed up in order to gain more distance between him, the Lightning Guardian and Sun Guardian

"It's Boss' orders Bel-chan, we can't say no!" Lussuria cried as he sped up as well

"Be grateful" Levi added in,

"Be grateful I haven't stabbed you yet, shishishi~"

"You—"

"Both of you shut up already" Mammon butted in, annoyed with the two arguing over who was stupider.

"Are you in a bad mood because it's early Mammon? Shishi~" if only Mammon could throw something at the noisy prince, but instead he hoped that Bel would trip over his own feet while jumping roofs yet again in broad daylight, since it was 9am and the Boss asked for them to deliver a letter to the girl that he himself wrote.

"Of course, I just got back from a job last night and barely got sleep" Mammon was getting more annoyed

"Tch, you're still a child" Levi muttered

"I'll be charging you for every insult you make"

"WHAT?!" Levi screamed angrily "Damn you Mammon, I'll kill you!"

"That's doubling the charge."

"Maa, maa~ Mammon was the one who suggested to not fight amongst ourselves" Lussuria spoke up, hoping to stop the fight

"Shishishi~ Mammon's a hypocrite."

_'There's not enough money in this world to pay me for being around theses idiots' _Mammon thought to himself.

* * *

"Found ya~ shishishi~" Bel laughed as he landed right beside their target. The black haired girl was lying on bright green grass, lucky that it would not stain her oversized black zip up hoodie that reached her knees. She wore a normal white t-shirt, jean short shorts that reached her mid thigh and white combat boots that went up to her shin.

"My~ she's cuter than Mammon's illusion~" Lussuria chimed, landing on the white fence that was next to her as she laid on the floor of the local Italian garden they were in

"Why are you on the floor peasant?"Bel asked, leaning over the girl

"I fell" she simply responded drowsily, giving straight answers like how Bel and Mammon had first met her while her arm was over her face

"And why are you so relaxed?" Levi's boring voice spoke, having a good point

"I don't feel a hostile presence..." she moved one of her arms that was covering her face originally "Well, except for Belphegor"

"Shishishi, are you implying something peasant?" the silver glistened from his knife that landed beside her head

"Why are you people here anyways? I haven't stole one of your jobs this whole week" she asked warily,

"Be grateful that Boss told us not to kill you, but to give you this letter instead" the illusionist spoke,

"Well aren't I special..."

Mammon dropped the white envelope onto the girl's hand, she was still lying on the ground calmly. The 4 Guardians watched the girl get up from the grass and pull herself up to open the letter. Her position changed as she eventually stood up to properly sit on the fence post that Lussuria stood on, but she made sure to keep her distance.

They could tell she was cautious of them, and she had every right to.

"Are you guys curious of what your precious Boss wrote?" she asked in a monotone voice,

"Shishishi~ of course, must be important since we can't kill you anymore" Bel spoke

"It's not often that Boss writes to someone personally~" Lussuria continued "Right Levi?"

"Hnn." Levi responded, giving his usual simple responses

"How annoying..." she muttered to herself, opening the letter with ease. The sudden tiny Dying Will Flame appeared, though slightly lighter.

_'The special Flame of Wrath that Secondo had'_ the black headed girl thought to herself as she carefully read over the letter. Not that it was difficult to understand at all. A smile graced her lips as she crumbled the white letter, shocking Lussuria and Levi. Immediately, Levi pulled out one of his parabolas, taking the destruction of his Boss' letter as a threat.

"Wait a minute Levi" Mammon started "Boss said not to kill her" he stated, worried that the Boss would get even angrier if they failed his own request

"That's right Levi, you can't go killing her yet!" Lussuria cried, fearing the same thing

"Shishishi~ even so, she's my kill" Bel added in, all of them oblivious to how the girl they were talking about was right in front of them

"I'm getting hungry..." she blatantly said, reverting their attention back to her "See ya'"

"W-wait what?!" Lussuria cried, looking at the little girl's back as she fled from the group of assassins at top speed.

"Damn it!" Mammon cried "Boss'll get angry at us again!"

"Not good..." Bel muttered, all of them aware of the consequences of failing Xanxus

"Bastard! Get back here!" Levi yelled as he followed Mammon who had already flown away along with Lussuria, Bel quickly started his sprint as well.

* * *

"Not good..." Mammon muttered to himself, pacing back on forth every 2 steps as him and the 3 other Guardians stood outside Xanxus' door. Well, a few meters away from the wooden entrance in the hall.

"I'm not going first" Bel said in a wary tone

"Neither am I" Lussuria added in

"You'll need a lot of money to get me to go first" Mammon stated, and as if on cue all of them looked at the only one who hasn't said anything, Levi.

"You first, stupid old man" Bel ordered the Lightning Guardian who remained silent

"I think he's broken" Lussuria joked as he went behind Levi to push him forward who surprisingly obeyed

"He's probably preparing himself mentally" Mammon replied, "How useless."

"Shishishi~ true" Bel laughed as he and Mammon followed Lussuria. It took only a few seconds for them to reach their Boss' door. The tension was clear as daylight, frightening all of them.

"Good luck Levi~" Lussuria cried loudly, completely forgetting where they were as Bel opened the door and Lussuria kicked him inside who landed surprisingly well, falling onto his knees in a bowing manner right in front of the door.

"Boss! Forgive me, we failed part of your—"

_Crash_

"Shut up, Ojii-san" a familiar voice ordered, followed by the creaking of the door as the rest of the Guardians peeked through the opening that had shut once they sacrificed Levi. Bel held in his laugh as he took a minute to analyze the scene that he saw, Xanxus was sitting in his throne like any other normal day, the black haired girl from before was sitting peacefully with her legs crossed on a cushioned wooden chair with Squalo across from her around a tiny oak table. The table had two teacups, only one was filled though by the white teapot that matched the china with gold lining. The funny part of the scene though, was Levi who had fallen onto his back from the force of a simple teacup that had firstly caused a bruise on his head and drenched him in boiling tea.

_'Well, looks like she knows Japanese'_ Bel thought to himself, his hunch of the girl's heritage seemed to be confirmed

"Boss, we're back..." Mammon greeted their leader cautiously

"You're late brats!" Squalo yelled, throwing the closest plate at the door, smashing the china to pieces

"Blame Levi, we lost sight of the target and Levi wanted to find her for the letter she threw away" Bel explained "Like an idiot... Shishishi~"

"If you wanted to see the letter, you could've just asked" she dully responded as they all ignored Lussuria who had opened the door to 'tend' to Levi's bruise and burn.

"We did" Bel responded, throwing a knife at her "Stupid..." he added a second before the girl moved her head to avoid the silver pointed weapon, letting it stick into the royal red colored wall.

"Oh yeah..." she muttered, closing her honey eyes for a second before taking a small sip from her green tea "I forgot..."

"Boss, why's she here?" Mammon asked finally, asking the question that was on everyone's mind at the moment. Now that Mammon thought about it, he should've asked Squalo or the girl instead of their Boss who seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Mira's our Cloud Guardian" Xanxus responded, surprising most of the Guardians

"Shishishi, this peasant?" Bel asked, pointing to her "She's weak"

"You couldn't even catch me, stupid prince"

"I wish I killed you when I murdered your Family, shishishi~" the girl sighed

"Your fault for failing" she replied monotonously

"So Mira-chan" Lussuria started, hesitating slightly as he hoped he had gotten the girl's name right via Xanxus "is gonna be our Cloud Guardian?" he asked, slapping a bandage sloppily onto Levi's burnt forehead

"VOII! Weren't you listening Lussuria?" Squalo yelled, annoyed that he was asking something that was just stated

"Of course I was, I just wanted to know if Boss was kidding or not~"

"Here" Mira interrupted, throwing the crumbled white piece of paper from that morning. Bel walked behind Lussuria, followed by Mammon as they waited for Lussuria to unravel the wrinkled paper. Bel laughed slightly as he read the simplistic letter.

_You have two options_

_Join Varia or die_

_3 days_

"That's not good Boss, you need to learn how to write letters properly~" Lussuria scolded Xanxus

"Tch, this letter is definitely from our simplistic Boss" Squalo muttered, surprising the Sun Guardian since he had suddenly appeared behind him in almost an instant when he was just sitting a moment ago.

"Well than..." Mira spoke in an annoyed tone "Since I broke my teacup because of this Ojii-san" she glared at Levi who glared back at her "and the noisy one threw my cup at the door, which I wish hit you instead, I need to go buy a new set" the raven haired girl stood up from her chair, walking past Xanxus who still looked asleep. Without delay, she unlocked the giant window that was behind him with nimble fingers and pushed the two parts of glass away from each other like a double door "See you in 2 days." And with that, she jumped out the window from the 3rd floor that they were on.

"Does she know we have stairs?" Lussuria asked, sweatdropping

"Shishishi~ what a weirdo" Bel laughed as he watched where the rookie stood before.


	4. Chapter 4: 奇怪

Bloop

Hope you enjoy c:

I don't own anything

* * *

"I said two days, infant, _baka ouji_" Mira said, emphasizing her last two words "It's only been a day and a half"

"Shishishi, do you want an early death?" Bel asked, pulling on his fan of knives but having them pushed down at a high speed from the girl's gentle hand. In such a short amount of time, she had appeared in front of the prince when they were at least a few meters away from each other.

"Don't pull out your weapons in a public place" the girl's voice demanded, pushing Bel's hand downward as she continued to stare at the area his back faced. They were so closes together that Mira even blushed a little, but didn't really care overall. Their height difference wasn't much, Bel was approximately 8 centimeters taller than her, but still had to bend over slightly to whisper in the shorter one's ear

"Who said you could touch me, peasant?" he asked in his usual carefree tone, yet a threat was obviously etched into what he said. Calmly, the girl pulled back her hand from his while taking a step back

"Hai hai, forgive me you royal pain in the ass" she retorted, resuming her walk in the opposite direction of where the two Varia officers were.

* * *

"Why are you two still following me?" Mira asked only somewhat audible due to the red lollipop that was in her mouth,

"The Prince is bored~" Bel replied, tagging behind the girl closely by a 5 foot distance, Mammon beside him as they were walking since he wasn't allowed to fly in public. There weren't many people in the town at the moment, since it was around 8pm on a Saturday

"Annoying..." she muttered, continuing her stroll "Why are you here Mammon?" she asked, looking behind at the baby who was following her at a surprisingly normal pace with his tiny legs

"I have to collect some money from certain people around this area" he replied , not bothering to question why she knew his name "And I don't feel like dealing with all the noisy people back at Headquarters" he added in. In honesty, Mammon preferred the blonde assassin over the other people he had to work with

"Ah, you mean the noisy long haired Captain, the girly one and Ojii-san?" she asked,

"Shishishi~ You are Japanese, referring to the stupid octopus as Ojii-san" Bel interrupted, Mira sighed, turning her head back to look at where she was walking towards "but those descriptions seem spot on peasant"

"Yare yare, if they heard you I think you'd be dead" Mammon added

"Iie, Bel's murderous glare is gonna get me first probably" she responded, bringing a hand up to her mouth to cover her yawn, the cherry lollipop still in place

"True enough" the blonde agreed.

* * *

The large dimly lit library surprised Mammon and Bel, probably because they never really went to a library in general. According to the girl, it was one of Italy's largest libraries, decorated based on older and fancier library replicas.

"Why are we here?" Bel asked, slightly disturbed by the strange silent atmosphere emitting from the area

"Your fault for following me" Mira replied tiredly, making her way into the large carpeted space. The building was definitely large, not as large as the Varia Headquarters but still fairly large. It had two floors, each of them had maroon carpeted floors, two large flights of stairs had the same carpet, leading from the left and right of the open space to the sides of the second floor. At least a dozen dark wooden bookcases stood on each floor, reaching fairly tall height with about 15 rows of books per bookcase.

"What a boring life you have here" Mammon commented, following the girl as she trailed a pale finger over the slightly dusted books. The three caught the gaze of a few bystanders, most of them being university age students or adults.

"I wonder if I should be offended" Mira replied, clicking her tongue as she stood on her toes to look over the row above the one she was originally looking at

"Doesn't really matter, either way you'll end up dead" her gaze moved from the books onto the prince who stood about 2 meters away from her while Mammon stood beside him as well "By my hand that is, shishishi~" she wasn't glaring or anything from the insult, she just looked at him with a bored expression as if she wasn't impressed with his declaration of murdering her

"Boss would get mad if you killed his new Guardian" she dully responded, receiving a grin from the prince. Then again, he was usually grinning anyways

"Speaking of which, why do you know the Boss" Mammon added in, stating his blatant suspicion of the girl even when they first met

"And how come you know he's unfrozen peasant?" the girl averted her gaze back to the books. Silence was evident as she kept her mouth shut, making the impatient assassins wait longer than they would've wanted to. After another few seconds of her trailing another dozen books that her finger barely reached even if she stood on her toes, her mouth opened slightly, causing the lollipop's white stick to falter downward slightly

"Wouldn't you want to hear the story of you killing my Family instead Bel?" she asked, hopping up slightly to try and reach a worn out navy blue book that looked to be about 2-3 inches thick.

"True~ but that can wait for another day. No one besides Varia knows that Boss was unfro—"

"Oi..." she interrupted before hopping again further than her other 3 attempts, finally having her fingers hook onto the deepened edge between the cover and paper of her desired book. In one swift movement, she pulled the book down, letting it drop into her arms like a cat jumping into the arms of its owner.

Her honey eyes looked back towards Bel, then down at Mammon, and back up to the older one. Calmly, she walked beside Bel on the side where Mammon wasn't standing at, stopping when she got close enough for Bel to hear her whisper

"It's suppose to be a secret right?" she asked, not really expecting an answer since the answer was as obvious as day. She kept her stare forward, ignoring majority of the other things clouding her thoughts "I can tell you when there aren't pesky flies around" she muttered, causing Bel to laugh slightly

"Muu, I didn't expect you to notice them so quickly" Mammon commented as his body began to dissipate into indigo dust "I don't do these things for free. Jia" Mammon's voice echoed slightly near his farewell, leaving only the two teens left in the open space while most bystanders had moved away from the odd pair

"That damn brat..." Bel muttered, seemingly pissed off, but his grin said otherwise "But it's fine this way" Bel eventually said after Mira took about five steps away from him "Don't get in my way, or I'll accidently cut you too, shishishi~"

"You—"Mira started, turning around sharply only to see that the teen had disappeared to go on a murdering spree. She closed her eyes, sighing deeply before turning to where she originally had faced, walking towards the stairs to go onto the second floor where only a middle aged man stood while on his gray cell phone, speaking another language besides Japanese or Italian. His casual clothes made him seem much more normal than one would expect.

"What an idiot..." Mira muttered to herself, bringing one of her hands onto her right wrist and releasing her chain bracelet, letting it fall into a line instead of a circle. Calmly, she sighed "Really... What an idiot." Her eyes widened slightly, realizing what she was muttering, gripping her chain tighter she grit her teeth slightly, looking around her surroundings carefully before walking over to one of the windows on the second floor, a fair distance from the balcony that looked over the first floor. She fidgeted with the double window's lock before finally unlocking the glass and wooden frame from its new golden lock. Pushing it open, relishing the cold winter air that disturbed the silent warm library before a grin graced her lips innocently as the putrid stench of blood soon wafted into the building, alarming the very few people who were around, not that it mattered since they would soon join that hell.

* * *

"What a twisted person you are" the tiny infant's voice sounded as he looked around the library that was once quiet and peaceful. He turned his head the other way, looking at the outside from the windowsill he sat, silently joined by the black haired girl.

"I thought you were leaving" she said monotonously like how she usually was

"I was making sure Bel didn't screw up and kill you by accident"

"... I don't think he'd do that" Mammon turned back at the girl who had a blood stain on her cheek and in parts of her hair, especially the pointed parts of her hair at the top of her head

" Why's that?" Mammon questioned, curious of how this girl saw people

"He's having too much fun right now with those _rats_" she emphasized the last word before bringing up her hand to try and wipe off the drying blood on her cheek from the recent murder she had committed. Seeing as how only a little of the dried blood came off, she resorted to ignoring it and taking out the lollipop that was in her mouth. Now it was just the white stick left, seeing as how the girl had that lollipop for at least a few hours unnaturally. "Are you sure you didn't come here to make sure I don't run away from Varia?" she finally asked carelessly,

"That too" the Mist Guardian replied, sitting down as his legs got tired from standing "Well then, now that the spies are gone, tell me why the Boss seems to trust you"

"He doesn't trust me, if anything he's cautious about me" she dully responded, flipping her legs over the window sill to let them feel the winter air's breeze since she was still wearing the same shorts and hoodie for the past few days.

"Seems like you have a story" he stated, his gave never left the blonde's figure from the bottom who had just finished playing around with his now dead victims. Mira had just recently started watching him, though there wasn't much to watch since he was done. The two watched Bel who threw one more knife at the library's wall where a dead body had already fallen at, a never ending grin was placed on his face even as he looked up to meet the girl's honey eyes. In an instant, he himself jumped up with a strong force, landing right beside Mammon while Mira was on the other side of the Arcobaleno

"Looks like you had fun" the girl commented, receiving a laugh as a response from Bel as he pushed his silver crown upward slightly to fix its angle that had messed up during battle.

"Back at you, shishi~" Bel replied, his hidden eyes trailing the chain that wrapped around her right hand, leading towards a man's bloodied body. Bruises inching every part of visible skin along with the red swelling of thin yet painful cuts, but the one thing that obviously told Bel that the man was dead was that the man's eyes had been stabbed. Mira's eyes followed his gaze onto her victim.

"He was noisy" she stated, tugging the chain slightly, dragging the body closer "Bystanders are unconscious, cops shouldn't be here 'till morning so we can get others to clean them up"

"Shishishi~ wouldn't that be you peasant?" Bel asked, receiving a glare from her cold eyes

"Whatever, I should go before Xanxus thinks I lied" she replied, releasing her chain from her pale hand that still had a slight scar from the first time Bel had stabbed her. The silver chain fell onto the ground, creating a slight thud sound as it hit the wooden sill before the carpeted ground. Mira then stood up, jumping from the third floor onto a shorter tree that barely held her up, making her way to the direction of Varia Headquarters which was actually a large distance away from the town,

"I wonder if she knew she couldn't just tagged along in the car" Mammon commented, and by car he meant limousine. Bel laughed, not really caring as he pulled out his earpiece, calling for a few certain people from Varia to come pick him and Mammon up.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed c:


	5. Chapter 5: 过去

I don't own anything c:

* * *

They may had been late, but on the bright side they didn't have to eat Lussuria's cooking which could not be described with just the world awful, though they were scolded for missing dinner by the long haired Captain.

"What about the stupid girl?" Bel asked, annoyed that him and Mammon were being yelled at for the past 5 minutes

"As if I could yell at her right now, the brat's talking with the damn Boss!" Squalo retorted,

"Gee, thanks" Mira's monotone voice stated, masking the sound of her footsteps when she entered the Varia's main room, well it was more of a living room. The three of them looked at her, she was still wearing her normal black hoodie and shorts.

She took a minute to observe the room she entered for the first time, it had the same style as other rooms, fairy large in size with a large flat screen TV mounted onto the front wall, to its left a few meters away was a tiny table and chair alongside a large 6 foot window blocked by red curtains. In front of the large TV screen was an equally as large coffee table and 3 red velvet couches lined with a golden rail surrounding the one side of it. Behind that a few feet away was the kitchen, where 2 refrigerators stood, an oven, trash can, toaster and other necessities were cleanly placed. A few light brown wooden cabinets were at the top and bottom of the white marble counter, and in front of the counter was a large white marble island with three stools on one side of it.

She looked at Squalo, then Bel, then Mammon, keeping her pale face expressionless as she took almost no offence to his insult

"Done talking with Boss already brat?" he asked, receiving a simple nod in reply

"He told me to tell you to shut up" she added,

"VOIIII! What the hell?!" Squalo yelled, hearing a laugh from Bel

"We could hear you even though he's almost a dozen doors down the hall on the third floor" Mira explained, yawning soon afterwards. Calmly, unfazed by Squalo's yelling yet again, she opened one of the fridges, unhappy with the sight she saw

"You guys have 2 fridges, yet nearly nothing to eat in them" she commented. An anger vein appeared on the long haired Captain's face, angering him more than he was already

"VOIII! WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THERE'S FOOD IN THERE" he yelled, appearing beside the girl as she rummaged through the stainless steel fridge, ignoring all the bagged groceries and packaged meat.

"I have a feeling Lussuria's the one who cooks" she muttered, pulling out a bowl of burnt... food? She looked at it for a second before throwing it onto the counter to throw out

"Tch, he's the only one who's willing to cook. Plus, we don't trust the grunts to cook for us" Squalo briefly summarized,

"The prince doesn't do work for others" Bel commented, happily sitting on the couch as he placed his arms lazily over the back seat to look at the new Guardian's argument

"I wouldn't get paid if I cooked for them" Mammon added, landing beside Bel's arm as he too watched the discussion

"I thought you'd say it's because you were a baby" the girl replied, throwing another bowl of strange brown liquid onto the counter, making the noisy shark sweat drop as he personally never checked the fridge, but seeing whatever Lussuria put in there it sure made him never want to check it. "I don't get how you guys survive in this house..." she muttered to herself before closing the middle fridge. She went up onto her toes to open the freezer, immediately pulling out a medium sized cup of strawberry ice cream.

"Bad news!" a voice yelled as the door opened, causing everyone to look at the door where a panting Levi stood

"Geh, he looks dumber than usual" Bel commented, looking at the older man

"What do you want?" Squalo asked, irritated that one of the most annoying men in Varia had just appeared

"B-boss..." Levi started, stuttering slightly from his fear

"It's probably something stupid..." Mira stated, pulling out a tiny spoon from the drawer she just opened

"Boss is flying to Rome for a meeting..." the Lightning Guardian almost shouted, causing silence to fill the room entirely.

"I don't get it..." the girl clearly said despite the spoon in her mouth while breaking open the cap of her ice cream jar. She glanced beside her, from Squalo to Bel, then to Mammon, completely ignoring Levi.

"This is bad..." Bel muttered, his grin faltering as he placed his hand on his chin, as if deep in thought

"I think I'll go on a job for the next while..." Mammon said to himself,

"Oi Mammon, take me with you" Bel demanded, looking at the illusionist with his normal grin

"VOIII! Who said you could leave?!" Squalo yelled,

"This is bad... really bad" Levi kept muttering to himself

"What's wrong with Boss leaving for awhile?" Mira asked to no one in particular. Squalo grunted in annoyance, causing Mira to turn her head to look upwards at him as he kept a straight glare looking forwards

"Whenever Boss leaves, Lussuria tries to cook something new and uses us as guinea pigs" the long haired man explained in a worried tone. That was until an idea popped into his mind as he looked at the girl who stared at him expressionless while eating her ice cream "Can you cook brat?" he asked, alerting the other Varia officers to look at her. She sighed, understanding what they wanted

"I don't do things for other people" she blatantly stated with a yawn, causing Squalo to sweat drop

"Useless girl" Bel insulted, completely ignored by the girl as she walked towards the door where Levi still stood at.

"I only eat sweets" she stated quietly to no one in particular, walking past Levi silently and turning to her right, probably towards the third floor to her new room.

"Tch, I don't get how she's Varia quality" Bel complained, averting his gaze from the door to Mammon

"It's not like Boss would tell us" Mammon added, slightly disappointed as well.

* * *

_2 Days Ago_

"Boss, why'd you make a little girl like her a Guardian?" Levi asked, recovering from the burns of green tea that hit him. All the Guardians looked at Levi, then to Boss who still sat on his chair in a carefree manner with his eyes closed.

"Varia quality" Squalo said, catching the attention of everyone in the room. He looked at Xanxus "Right, Boss?"

Xanxus stayed silent like usual, but opening one of his eyes to glare at him, like usual.

"I hate to admit it, but the girl isn't bad at fighting, shishishi~" Bel commented, recalling his battle with the girl

"I'm just curious about how she blocked my thoughtography" Mammon added, hesitantly he asked a question that was on all the officers' minds "Boss, how come she's allowed to know your unfrozen."

Uncomfortably, the atmosphere turned tense, knowing it was a sensitive topic even for their sturdy Boss. The fact that he was unfrozen would've caused a big deal in the mafia itself, and no one besides those in Varia knew he was only frozen for barely over 5 years.

"Go ask her yourself, trash" Xanxus replied angrily. Well that was his usual tone. Mammon sighed, knowing there was no point to push further especially since it was _him_. "Now scram, freaking scum." He ordered, causing most of the officers to frown since they didn't have much to do for the day.

When they all left the room one by one, leaving Xanxus alone like usual, Mammon and Bel were in the hall together, feeling extremely bored. The two stayed silent while walking down the simply decorated hallway, to no specific destination in mind.

"Boss seems to be in a bad mood~" Bel stated carelessly, walking at a slow pace with both hands behind his head as Mammon simply walked beside him on the carpeted floor

"Probably because he'll have to sign paperwork for the new Guardian" the Arcobaleno replied "I don't need to look after another kid"

"Shishishi~ says the baby" Mammon scoffed, deciding to ignore thee useless comment that Bel had just given him

"That strange girl is certainly Varia quality, but I wonder how smart she is"

"She's not smarter than me, that's for sure, shishishi~" Mammon sighed

"That arrogance will get you killed Bel" Bel laughed, ignoring the insult "I wonder how many languages she knows... If she doesn't know enough she might be held back as an officer"

"Unless Boss says otherwise and gets special treatment" Bel laughed "How unfair"

"This is Boss we're talking about" Mammon stated,

"Shishishi~ true" he replied as an idea popped into the genius' mind. "Nee, Mammon"

"Hmm?" Mammon looked up, slightly worried to see the prince grin

"Let's go pay the brat a visit tomorrow."

* * *

Mira shivered slightly as she took the first step into the main room, wanting to find more food from the kitchen despite being the middle of the night. She had just finished taking a bath and dressed in only black shorts and a loose white dress shirt while in bare feet. A damp white towel longer in width rested on her shoulders, due to her soaking hair that she had just washed.

Quietly, she made her way towards the fridge to scavenge for food since she couldn't sleep despite it being 5am and her yawning all the time. The girl winced from the sudden rush of cold air that was emitted from the fridge. Calmly, she hovered her hand over a red apple, glancing at the orange beside it before pulling out the apple and slamming the fridge door.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked,

"I'm hungry" Mira dully replied, turning around to face the Arcobaleno who was standing at the doorway wearing what seemed to be his pyjamas, a black oversized hoodie that still looked somewhat like his normal Varia uniform.

"It's no wonder since I've only seen you eat sweets so far" Mammon stated as he walked towards the island, jumping onto it with ease, still looking slightly upwards at Mira. For a good half minute, they stared at each other in silence, as if they were preparing for the other one to attack.

"Why are you awake anyways" Mira asked, taking a bite out of her apple "Did the poor baby get nightmares?"

"Don't be stupid" Mammon instantly retorted, causing Mira to laugh slightly as a smile graced her lips "I could hear you walking and it woke me up, plus I needed a drink"

"My walking woke you up?" she repeated, taking another bite of her apple as she turned around to fill a glass of water from the tap with the apple hanging from her mouth. Carefully, trying to not make too much noise, she placed the tiny clear glass cup onto the counter in front of Mammon who took the cup obediently and drank it in silence. After he put the glass down, the two returned to their staring contest, not that Mammon's eyes could actually be seen though.

"Yare yare, if only some of the other officers could act like you" Mammon commented as the girl sat across from him on the high stool, propping up her chin lazily with one hand and her snack in the other

"Thanks for not downgrading me" she replied nonchalantly, keeping eye contact with the Arcobaleno. She closed her honey eyes and sighed tiredly "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Muu, I'm curious about your relationship with Bel" she opened one of her eyes, looking at him with curiosity evident in her normally cold eyes

"Isn't there a file about me that Xanxus probably gave to you people?" she asked considering she got a file on her subordinates too

"We did, but information's missing so I'd rather hear from you than Boss since he's... difficult" Mammon explained, turning his head towards the doorway where he first entered "Right Bel?"

Mira's eyes thinned into slits, following Mammon's gaze onto the door that slowly opened to reveal a mess of blonde hair appear, stepping into the dark main room.

"Shishishi~ I thought I masked my presence pretty well" Bel stated, his voice faltered slightly probably because he had recently woken up

"Tch... I can't believe I didn't notice" Mira muttered barely audible to herself, taking another bite out of her apple as Bel walked past her to get a cup of water

"He only heard a little" Mammon told the girl who seemed unsettled by his presence

"Stupid fly..." she muttered, causing an anger vein to appear on the boy's face

"I'll kill you" Bel said as a knife slid down his long sleeved black and white striped shirt which she assumed to be his pyjamas, along with his black shorts.

"Maybe tomorrow" she retorted, throwing the nearest glass cup at him which he easily dodged as he took a seat calmly next to Mammon. A scowl appeared on Mira's face as she looked at where the glass landed, oh was the shark not going to be happy about broken china again. Once again, she regained her composure "Why are you still here?" she asked, glaring at the tired boy across from her

"I'm just as curious as Mammon is" he replied, throwing a beige folder in front of her which could barely be seen because of the darkness in the room despite the dimly lit lights on the side. Carefully, Mira eyed the folder suspiciously before taking another bite of her apple and throwing it into the open trash can behind her. With slight struggle, she stood on the leg supports of her stool in order to bend over the island in order to pick up the folder that was still a fair distance away

"Midget..." she heard Bel comment followed by a quiet laugh, giving a glare back yet quickly returning to her normal self.

With nimble fingers, trying to avoid any paper cuts, Mira lazily flipped through about three pages of useless content like paperwork she had to sign before along with Xanxus. Only the last two pages really mattered as it contained information about her Family, yet nothing detailed.

A smile appeared on her lips, followed by a giggle that surprised the Mist and Storm Guardian. The two looked at her curiously as she kept laughing uncontrollably, the two not bothering to interrupt her

"I see, Boss never told you guys behind the Richette Family's death" she laughed before placing the file back down, trying to hold in more of her laughter by covering her face with both hands "Boss really is simple" she muttered into her palms, confusing the two

"The Richette Family was in alliance with the Vongola for a few years until we found out that they were stealing our scientist's research" Mammon stated, forming it somewhat like a question in the end. He then looked at Bel "And they were all assassinated by Varia, specifically Bel." On cue, Bel laughed slightly, obviously proud of the dirty work he did.

"That's right" she added, as she took the towel that rested on her shoulders to her head where she messily rubbed it against her damp hair "But the question is, where did they get info about my Family stealing your research?" a rhetorical question, disturbing Mammon slightly

"The obvious answer is a spy, right?" Bel asked, a grin plastered on his face as he took slight interest in the late night story

"Correct~" she replied cheerfully, strange as she would smile over the cruelest things "But..." she started, eyes closing and her grin seemed to turn more devious "The spy wasn't originally with Vongola, they were a Richette"

"And would that person..." a knife flew past her head, missing the girl's face by an inch as she froze, keeping her cruel yet joyful expression "Be you?"

"Do you even need to ask?" she replied

"Seems like you have family problems" Mammon joked, receiving a nod from the girl who stood up from her seat and made her way to the sink where a few dishes were at, and carefully with nimble fingers she took two cups, handles between her fingers.

"There should be details about the incident somewhere" she muttered, turning towards the window instead of the door. She looked at the half moon, shrouded by trees "Well, time for you to pay for the info you just got"

"Muu, we never agreed to pay" Mammon intervened, sounding angered slightly

"It's coming out of Mammon's paycheck" Bel added, not wanting to lose money since he hasn't been on a job in awhile

"I don't need money" she replied, throwing the two glass cups towards the two who simply dodged them with ease, letting them hit the wall from its speed.

The crash of both cups hitting the wall, and then falling on the floor sounded loudly, quickly followed by Squalo's yelling from upstairs and loud footsteps. The floor and walls blocked most of his voice, but his yelling could be heard along the lines of "Shut up, trash, and dead". It didn't take long at all before Squalo barged through the door, snapping Mammon and Bel out of their thoughts from the girl breaking the cups

"Shit..." Bel muttered, grinning slightly as he realized what the girl did. Quickly, he turned to look at where the girl once was, only to find a strong breeze drift in because of the open windows.

* * *

Past will be explained in another-way-ish? i dont know ;w;


	6. Chapter 6:

Thanks for all the favorites and follows so far3

By the way, I don't know if some things will be changed because I did edit it slightly so don't kill me please ;w;

On a side note, just to remind you guys that the story is before Varia Arc and the cover photo is my OC

**I don't own anything**

Follow, favorite and review c:

Enjoy~

* * *

Bel was going to kill her, he was definitely going to do it one day. She pissed him off to no end besides how strange she acted compared to many others. Her room was right beside his own, but she was never there. After getting yelled at for the second time in the day by the noisy shark, and bothered by the fact that he couldn't stab her in her sleep, he didn't get a good night's sleep. Just like Mammon who swore he'd get revenge on the girl, even if she gave him the information he was looking for.

"Oi, Mammon. Have you seen the stupid girl?" Bel asked happily as he thought of many ways to torture the annoying girl. Mammon shook his head, sitting on the table in his room slightly bothered by Bel barging in

"Tell me if you find her though" Mammon replied to the boy who just came up with an idea,

"Why don't you use your thoughtography? I'd be able to kill her much faster, shishishi~"

"As if I'd waste my time with that when she's probably close by" Mammon retorted, resuming to looking through what seemed to be an endless pile of files with his tiny hands

"What's with the files?" Bel asked, glancing over multicolored papers curiously but not picking them up

"Trying to find some blackmail" Mammon replied nonchalantly as if it was no big deal

"Tell me when you find some~" the blonde said, getting bored of the situation and decided to look for someone more entertaining. Though stopped once he heard something that pissed him off even more than he already was

"You'll have to pay me for it" oh was it the answer he was expecting, he knew he shouldn't have bothered to do it.

"Stupid brat..." Bel muttered, leaving the Arcobaleno's room with a loud slam of his door.

* * *

"Mmm..." Mira muttered, stirring from her sleep as she pulled the cold surfaced book that she was lying on further from her head. She didn't bother opening her eyes, knowing that her surroundings wouldn't be in the least bit interesting, especially because she was in a library at who knows what time of the day.

Remaining in her same state for a few minutes, she lazily opened her eyes only to see a knife pierce the wooden desk a few inches away from her. Her eyes glared at it, acknowledging the presence of her Family's murderer who was probably standing on one of the bookshelves near her.

"How long are you going to play dead?" Bel asked, throwing another knife beside the tired girl who had both arms around her head protectively as she was sleeping on what seemed to be a textbook. Man, was her back going to hurt after sleeping on a chair, hunched over for a few hours "Stupid peasant... Shishishi~"

"It's called being sleepy" she replied in a muffled voice due to her black hoodie that was draped over her shoulders, covering her thinly covered self from the dress shirt she still wore. The towel from the other night lying beside her in a messy style, along with a stack of books nicely placed. She was still barefoot, unlike Bel who was dressed casually in his Varia uniform.

"Get up and do something productive peasant" Bel spoke coldly, making the girl sit up properly, revealing the book she was sleeping on to be a university level math textbook filled with nonsense a normal 14 year old would never get.

"What about you?" she retorted, taking one of the books from the pile onto her lap, the cover being a deep shade of purple and English words imprinted on it. Bel jumped down from the tall bookshelf he stood on, landing about two meters away from where the girl sat as she completely ignored him while reading her textbook

_'Wait, reading a textbook?'_ Bel thought to himself, expecting the girl to read some actual story with plot and development, not some boring textbook for 'fun.'

"You're reading a math textbook?" he asked, ignoring the girl's previous question

"Is it weird?" answering a question with a question, it seemed common for them now

"People learn from doing the work" Bel stated, receiving a shrug from the girl

"Why are you here?" she asked, getting annoyed at how she couldn't read her textbook in peace "I'm sure that even someone like you has something better to do. Go bother Mammon"

"Shishishi~ I already did that" he replied, receiving a glare from the corner of the girl's eye while she kept her stoic expression "He's trying to find some blackmail"

"Impossible" she immediately replied, seeming to hate the thought of it. Her immediate reaction amused Bel slightly, realizing that even though this girl was a strong assassin, she was still a normal girl who'd react to many things. Besides her Family's death that is. The smartass attitude she had pissed him off though, he reconsidered the thought of helping Mammon search for blackmail.

"And why's that?" Bel asked curiously, figuring this girl was definitely stranger than strange. He wondered, just what was behind that stupid mask she wore?

"I don't have any secrets. It's that simple" she replied dully, throwing the black book she slept on towards the boy who ducked "Now leave, I've claimed the library as my territory"

An anger vein appeared on Bel's face

"Learn your place, _peasant_" a knife flew past her head as she didn't move yet again

"Get out _baka ouji_" she retorted, receiving another knife thrown at her

"Oh yeah, now I remember why I'm here" Bel said in almost a happy tone, but both knowing it was only to mock her

"Annoying..." she muttered to herself quietly, thankfully Bel didn't hear

"By Squalo's orders, you have to make breakfast instead of Lussuria" the prince said, almost mockingly as he saw the girl tense up and her cheeks turn red

"I refuse" she replied, keeping her expression

"Well, not my problem if you get hit, shishishi~" he replied, turning around, disliking the constant insults thrown at each other.

"I'll make sure to poison your food" she muttered quickly, receiving a small cut from his knife.

She turned back to look at where Bel once stood, glad to see that he wasn't there anymore

"Really..." she muttered, flipping another page of her textbook "What a nuisance."

* * *

It was surprising to say the least, to find dozens of books on her bed along with a trench coat that was slightly oversized, similar to Bel's coat. The top part of where the neck would go stuck up slightly, and the long sleeves were definitely a few inches too long for her. The Varia shield crest was perfectly placed on the right mid arm space of the sleeve. Matching her uniform, a pair of shin length, black boots were next to it, decorated by white ribbons at the top and normal white laces running down. Pair of knee length, thin black socks was placed on the bed as well, taking higher ground as her new shoes were neatly placed in front of the white bed. Beside all of that were multicolored textbooks, and at the top of it had a black velvety box.

_'Weird...'_ Mira thought to herself, not remembering any of those items being on her bed the other night. _'They probably put it there this morning'_ she concluded, slightly pissed off as someone, even if it was a maid, had entered her room. She had entered her room almost immediately right after a bath. She had to admit, the bath room that Varia had was beautiful, styled like how Japanese bath rooms were but had a slight Italian touch to it. They had a large shallow tub, that was basically the size of a pool and different soaps and such. Unfortunately, when she finished her mid-day bath after being rudely woken up by an annoying prince, she only had her hoodie and dress shirt to wear. So the first thing she did after she quietly walked to her room was to open her dresser and put on her undergarments, leaving her favored hoodie on the floor in front of her wardrobe. Lazily, she draped her unbuttoned dress shirt over her shoulders, barely covering herself as she began to inspect her items.

The box immediately peaked her interest, but she still looked at her uniform firstly. If she had to guess, she expected Lussuria to have wanted to play dress up with her and took liberty of choosing her uniform. Obviously, Xanxus wouldn't have stopped him since he wouldn't have particularly cared, same for the other officers. Though she knew she had to choice but to accept it, and she didn't really mind either since the uniform style wasn't that bad.

"Varia sure is strange..." she muttered to herself, taking her new half Vongola Cloud ring gently to look at it. At the same time, she observed her new room that was probably identical to all the other Guardian's rooms.

It was large and spacious, having a large king sized bed in the middle of the room lined to one side, a very short and thin area was used as what could be a hallway to the exit. The bed was simple, having four wooden poles indented with intricate designs on each corner, contrasting the bland white sheet, covers and pillows. The headrest of the bed was leaning on the wall, to its right a few feet away was a large window similar to the one in the main room along with a table placed about halfway from where it starts surrounded by three chairs of the same oak theme. The exit faced the side of the bed perfectly parallel, having a wall open up most of the large space, including a large dresser and wardrobe.

Carefully, Mira picked up the stacks of books, only to see they were all written in different languages. A grim frown was placed on her face as she threw one of the many books against the floor lazily, causing a thud as the leather cover made contact with the hard carpeted surface. She continued the same procedure with the rest of the bilingual books, throwing them each beside a trash can that was next to her bedside tables. Next, she took the black velvety box which she had put away earlier. Carefully, she opened the box to reveal what she assumed to be a half Vongola ring. The Cloud Guardian's ring to be specific, seeing as how she was titled as such and since the other officers had their own half Vongola rings as well. She picked up the ring, holding it up to the light slightly between her two fingers while spinning it slightly as the light reflected off of the cloud design on the ring. A few seconds later, she eventually slipped the ring onto her middle finger. Thankfully, it was the perfect size even though her hands were pretty small considering her size.

She gazed at it for another few seconds before taking the trench coat up to her face, examining it closer even though there really was no point to. It didn't have any particular scent, and it was cold to the touch, pleasing her slightly. Finally deciding to actually do something, she took off the thin clothing that was draped over her, putting her arms through the proper areas and began to button it up. The oversized dress shirt that she found comfortable at all times even though it gave no warmth whatsoever during the night or winter was getting old to her, despite it being favored. She decided she would have to actually go buy clothing soon.

Her eyes searched for some pants, preferably shorts, but found that there was none.

"Oi" a familiar voice said, causing the girl to sharply turn her gaze at the door that had silently opened, unfazed by the blonde assassin at the door she resumed to buttoning up the last few buttons, ignoring the very top one as it felt suffocating "I'm talking to you _peasant_" Bel said irritated, throwing his signature knife near her head. Again, she stayed silent, completely ignoring Bel with her stoic expression "Aren't you supposed to act when something like this happens?"

"Which part of that do you mean? The fact that you threw a knife at me or seeing me half naked?" she replied calmly, walking over to her wardrobe despite a newly made cut on her arm from a recently thrown knife.

"Both" he replied, throwing another knife but was caught as the girl turned around suddenly with a pair of black jean shorts in her other hands.

"What do you want?" she asked, irritated

"Squalo wants to see you" he replied, smirking "By the way, don't think you're gonna get off easily for getting me and Mammon yelled at again by the noisy shark, shishishi~"

"Annoying..." she muttered, pointing towards the books "Throw those away would you?"

"Don't order me around" he retorted, throwing another knife at her as she caught it again, throwing both knives back at Bel but having them deflected by his own knives. She sighed, turning around to leave her back facing him

"Two minutes" she spoke calmly,

"One"

"Just get out already..." Mira said in a defeated tone, knowing there's no point in arguing. Thankfully, the prince actually listened to her and left without hesitation probably because he too was annoyed

* * *

Mira opened the door to Xanxus' office, followed by Bel who was behind her. The two of them were dressed in their uniforms, Bel wore his standard striped shirt and opened black trench coat while Mira wore the thigh length thin black stockings along with the black trench coat adorned by her black and white boots. She brought up one of her hands, hidden under her sleeves, up to her eyes to rub them tiredly.

"Boss isn't here...?" she asked, muttering it as her voice got quieter near the end

"He's in Rome, we told you this peasant" Bel answered lightheartedly as he made his way to one of Xanxus' couches. He lazily plopped himself down onto it with both legs up, staring at Squalo who was looking at some files behind Xanxus' desk.

"Ah, and we have to eat Lussuria's cooking" she added, irritating Squalo who tried to ignore them

"You have to too, dumbass"

"Not really you retarded prince" she threw a glare at him, him doing the same thing despite his shielded eyes

"Shishishi~ wanna die, rookie?" and out came Bel's typical fan of knives

"Do you?" she retorted. Bel opened his mouth to throw another insult but closed off his ears with both palms when he heard the first pitch of Squalo's rage

"VOIII! Both of you just kill each other already!" he yelled,

"Aren't you supposed to say the opposite?" Mira muttered quietly, bringing her hand over her mouth as if trying to make sure Squalo didn't hear her

"Who cares? It means I can kill you, shisishi~" Bel said, his grin growing wider

"I'd like to see you try..." she dangerously replied, glaring at him

"VOII! Shut up already!" Squalo yelled,

"Says the one yelling..." Mira muttered again quietly, this time only heard by Bel since Squalo was still a fair distance away from Mira who stood at the door.

"So why were we called here?" the prince asked lazily, placing his arm behind his head.

Squalo picked up two identical beige folders, throwing them with perfect accuracy towards the two close aged kids. Bel who had the folder land on top of his face picked it up hesitantly, pissed off by his superior's actions unlike Mira who perfectly caught the folder that was thrown at her.

"You have a job" a frown was placed onto Mira's face. Her eyes moved from the folders contents towards the blonde on the couch who too was reading over the pages.

"Does this get me out of Lussuria's cooking?" Bel asked, only caring to escape his disgusting, but edible food.

"Yeah" Squalo replied, scoffing slightly

"Shishishi~ I'll go~"

"Why do I have to go than?" the raven haired girl asked, tiredly rubbing her eyes yet again

"Boss wanted to see how you'd do and Bel's going to watch over you" Squalo calmly replied, scratching his head with his free hand.

"Geh... I have to babysit the rookie?" Bel asked in an insulting tone, hoping to make the girl have some sort of reaction

"Can I please have someone more useful watch over me?"

"The prince might kill her by _accident_, shishishi"

"I'd rather have Mammon..." she muttered quietly into her sleeve again, though blocking the sound didn't work at all since the two still heard "I'll split the pay with him..."

"We're supposed to split it anyways..." Bel mentioned angrily in an almost sarcastic tone

"Tch..." Mira scoffed, turning her head away from Bel's side as she began to make her way towards the door

"VOII! You're sharing with Bel. Don't screw up trash!" Squalo yelled as the girl left the room

"Noisy shark..." she muttered, gripping the folder in her hand tightly.

"Read the damn files! You're leaving tomorrow morning!" he informed her, still yelling "VOII! Are you listening trash?!"

An anger vein appeared on Squalo's face, the girl had completely ignored him. In an instant, he turned towards the blonde who was lazily flipping through pages of the document

"Don't go killing her off Bel, or Boss is gonna get pissed" Squalo instructed, receiving a nonchalant nod from him "VOII! Are you even listening?"

"Geez, shut up already" he replied tiredly, getting up from the seat. At normal speed, he walked away from Squalo who continued yelling at him.

* * *

*Dies from typing


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the follows, reviews and favorites!

**I don't own anything**

* * *

She was sleeping in the library again. The exact same books were around her but this time they were scattered everywhere. Most of them were opened midway and one or two books piled onto each other each time. Every few seconds, she would mutter something and shift in her sleep.

Eventually, her eyes opened to see that it was turning dark. She figured it was still early since the sun set much earlier in the winter time than summer. She lazily stretched out her legs forward, closing her eyes at the same time as she stretched her arms too. Sighing, she closed one eye tiredly as she grabbed the folder from under one of her books.

"What a boring job..." she muttered to herself as she read over the contents carefully, flipping back to the previous page just to make sure she understood everything.

She had to admit, the job itself was easy, but it was definitely going to be a hassle since it was all the way in France. God she hated France. She hated it the most, so it annoyed her to no end that she had to visit the terrible country she always hated. She would bet money that Xanxus chose that job for her on purpose, just to see how she would react even though he was in Rome.

A frown appeared on her face, the folder said that she simply had to steal some files while killing all witnesses. Once again, she looked out the window beside her, it was still the same as when she checked it a few minutes ago.

"VOII! Stupid brat where are you?!" Squalo's voice echoed throughout the whole mansion, snapping the girl out of her pointless thoughts. She looked up towards the clock, it was approximately 4 o'clock, probably the time she and Bel were supposed to leave, and Squalo was probably looking for her

"Stupid girl! You're dead once I find you!" she heard him yell. She quietly sighed, looking around to the books surrounding here. There was a calculus book on top of a biology book, a physics book beside that and three literacy books sprawled out on top of each other.

Mira cringed at Squalo's voice as she heard it get closer, she guessed he was finally on the first floor after starting from the top. His killing intent on her was so strong that she could feel it while he went down the stairs, along with the fear that was probably emitted by all the servants and underlings.

Quietly, and with ease, Mira took her physics textbook from her table, placing the folder on top of it as she calmly unclasped the window beside her. In one swift movement, she jumped over the edge and landed on the grass easily since it was the first floor. After landing, she turned her back to close the window, resuming to sitting on the grassy area that surrounded the Varia Headquarters, surrounding her was a thin layer of snow.

"He's definitely going to kill me when I get back..." Mira muttered quietly into her book as she flipped a page. About two minutes of silence passed before she could hear the library's door slam open followed by more screaming. She heard something along the lines of brat, ran away, useless. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together to guess what he was saying. She waited for a little until he left her territory, debating in her mind whether or not to return inside.

"Oi peasant, it's time to go" Bel demanded, suddenly appearing in front of the girl. In return, even though she didn't sense him at all, she showed no particular expression.

"I refuse to have _you_ of all people watch over me" she replied dully. Sighing, she closed her eyes as she slammed her book together to close it. Slowly, she stood up with the support of the wall behind her "But since it's Boss' orders, we don't have a choice"

"Shishishi~ just steal the files and leave the killing to me" Bel replied happily, wanting to quench his thirst for blood

"As if..." she retorted, tapping her shoes onto the ground to make it feel more comfortable. Afterwards, she started to walk towards the front of the house where Bel quietly followed her, the two of them not wanting to speak to each other at all, nor be near each other.

"Shishishi~ by the way..." Bel spoke, slightly curious as she opened the door to the limousine that awaited them at the front. The girl looked behind, only one eye visible as her bangs fell over her other eye "Shouldn't you tell Squalo you're leaving now instead of having him kill you when we get back?"

Mira shrugged nonchalantly, her eyes showing no indifference as she stepped into the fancy limousine that was carpeted

"It's revenge for making us work together" she replied dully,

"Shishishi~ true enough." Bel answered happily, accepting that they both could actually agree on mutual terms.

Once they landed in France, the first thing they did was go to their hotel. Unfortunately, one of the few places that Vongola didn't have a set up in was France. It was a fancy hotel, the elegant ones that had rich colors wherever you went and dozens of rooms for every floor. The site outside was pretty standard though, the streets of France could be seen clearly along with people and tiny shops.

The room they had received was cold to say the least, even though it was mid February, the cold never left. Though despite the cold, Mira still wore shorts under her trench coat and her dress shirt unlike Bel who always wore his long sleeve striped shirt and black jeans.

Mira fell onto one of the two white beds immediately upon entry of the hotel room. Silently, she stuffed her face inside the pillow while on her stomach while Bel completely ignored her, sitting on his own bed as he pulled out a folder from a bag nearby.

A frustrated mumble could be heard from the girl lying a few feet away from him. Obviously she was trying to say something but failed miserably

"What do you want?" Bel asked irritated since he was trying to focus on reading the job's details. Another inaudible mutter came from her "I can't hear you" a quiet mumble sounded from Mira, probably cussing but she did turn her head sideways to look at him while he ignored eye contact

"When can we go back to Italy?" she asked tiredly, flipping over onto her back

"When we finish the job"

"No shit, I'm asking when do we attack" a folder slapped her in the face with slight force, definitely from the blonde across from her

"Did you even read the folder?" Bel asked even more irritated than before

"Slightly..." she replied hesitantly

"You didn't read it all than" he retorted as she took the folder off of her face, opening it up as she looked up to read it

"Did you?"

"Of course I did!" a sigh escaped Mira's lips, annoyed by the prince's stupid outbursts even though she knew she was agitating him.

_'Shouldn't it be the other way around?'_ she thought to herself before flipping another page

"So we're stuck here for two days..." the raven haired girl quietly muttered to herself, not really caring if Bel heard her talking to herself or not.

"Do you know French?" she asked,

"Shishishi~ of course, I'm a prince after all" he replied with a grin while gazing at the next page of information

"Good, I won't have to translate for you" she stated slightly relieved that she wouldn't need to take care of the person watching over her. She heard Bel scoff, obviously not in the mood to be insulted since he wasn't thrown any insults first nor laugh in their whole conversation.

Mira stood up, ignoring the small details of the folder. Silently took her white bag that rested on her bedside, dragging it by its handle as she made her way towards the washroom that looked a lot different than the one in Varia's mansion. It was still mid-day, but she was usually sleep deprived no matter what so she decided to get all the meaningless tasks out of the way so she could sleep peacefully without the annoyance of the prince asking her to make food or something stupid like that.

She probably took a little less than an hour, but she couldn't help it. Baths were relaxing to say the least, something she wasn't expecting to get much of after joining the independent assassination squad. By the time she had gotten out of the washroom dressed in a loose black t-shirt that went up to her mid thigh along with white shorts, she had immediately noticed the lack of presence in the room. Her eyes scanned the area for the blonde prince but found that he wasn't in the regular sized room, though leaving his stuff messily on his bed.

"Wonder where he went..." she muttered to herself once again before looking down at herself to notice she was unconsciously scratching her collarbone area where her scar was. Now that area was red and dripping with blood slightly, good thing she wore a black shirt.

Mira sighed, taking down her hand to prevent further damage. Instead, she picked up a tissue from the tissue box beside her bed, gently dabbing the scarred area while wincing slightly from its stinging pain. Lazily, she plopped herself onto the bed, sprawled out in a comfortable position before placing an arm over her eyes to ignore the sunlight that shone brightly through the large window despite its curtains. After a few minutes of silence, she crawled under the thick blankets that were once under her and slept peacefully.

Bel wasn't expecting to find her sleeping when it was only 8pm, but there she was in her bed sleeping peacefully while he had to go out for a few hours to do stupid errands that came along with the job. Slightly irritated, he walked over to his bed and sat down, turning on the TV that was atop a table in front of the beds. Lazily flipping through channels, he finally found something decent.

"Turn it down" Mira tiredly said, throwing one of the three pillows that were on her bed. Once the pillow made contact with the side of Bel's head, he in return threw one of her books right at her head "Bastard..." she muttered, getting up from her bed into a sitting position as she held her head tightly. She rubbed her eyes drowsily, looking at the boy who completely ignored her while he flipped through silly channels "Where were you?"

"Checking Letti's mansion" he replied instantaneously. Mira thought for a moment, placing a finger on her chin to think about why the name Letti sounded familiar. A second later it hit her, literally. Bel had thrown his folder off his bed and at her, wanting to create more room to act lazy.

Letti was the name of the Family they were supposed to kill. The boring little family that was supposedly pissing someone off, and in doing so it'll end in their demise.

"Why?" Mira questioned, seeming to have countless questions for him

"Shishishi~ to get this" Bel answered, and for once, Mira actually looked at him. Bel pulled out a folded sheet of paper from his coat's pocket, intrigued Mira stood up to walk next to Bel's bed while her blanket was still covering her like a cloak.

In silence, Mira watched as Bel unfolded the paper to reveal a neat drawing that first seemed to look like a bunch of shapes, but upon further inspection Mira noticed it was a layout of the target's house probably.

"Is this...?"

"Shishishi~ yup, it's their house's layout" Bel answered the girl before she could complete her question. Interested, the girl sat on the floor beside his bed, looking at the paper once Bel had placed it on the soft surface.

"Ehh... that's great, you were useful for once..." she said in an almost impressed tone. Bel's fist made contact with the top of her head roughly, causing the girl to stumble onto her back "Bastard..." she muttered as she held her throbbing head "It was a compliment"

"Were you expecting any less from a prince?" she nodded, resulting in Bel trying to kick her but moved away easily as she rolled further away from him.

"I wish I could kill you sometimes" she complained, rolling onto her stomach while lying on the carpeted floor. As if she was hiding, she pulled the blanket around her warmly and began to try and sleep.

"Oi, sleep on the bed" Bel demanded, not wanting to somehow trip over the girl plus she was in the way

"No way" she responded, in a muffled tone once again due to the blanket covering half her face.

"I'll kill you"

"Boss would get mad" a sigh came from Bel, as much as he hated to admit it he was tired from scouting and was in no mood to argue. Ignoring her, Bel grabbed his bag and strolled into the washroom, leaving the girl to nap on the floor.

By the time he had woken up, the girl was no longer on the floor. Instead, she was seated like the first time he saw her in Xanxus' office. Peacefully sitting with a teacup in one hand, but this time there was an assortment of cookies in front of her along with a tiny blue book that was about the same size of her hand, which wasn't big anyways. The girl's physique wasn't that impressive, she was tiny for her age, and despite being a year younger than him she was pretty short. Well, he assumed she was a year younger unless the file Xanxus gave them was incorrect.

Bel groaned quietly, flipping onto his side as his hand reached outward to grab the alarm clock next to their bed. He pulled the clocker closer to him, looking at it with hidden drowsy eyes, the clock read 8:23am in bright green digital colors, contrasting the bland black behind it along with the silver border.

"The clock's not a stuffed animal Bel" Mira greeted, bothering the tired assassin who simply ignored her but threw the clock at her with perfect aim despite his drowsiness.

Mira caught the clock with ease as she had placed down her teacup earlier and caught the clock with both hands. Fiddling it with a little, she set the alarm to go off in less than a minute. Once it did go off she heard Bel grunt in obvious anger, infuriated that the clock he once used as a weapon against her was being used against him

"Turn the damn thing off before I kill you" he said loudly, still blocked slightly from the soft pillow.

"Someone's not a morning person..." Mira remarked scornfully to herself, completely ignored by Bel as she calmly turned off the beeping alarm.

Once again they were in silence, not that either of them minded.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't been updating often ;-;

Thanks for the follows and favorites though!

I don't own anything~

* * *

Mira placed her tiny book down, taking her white teacup filled with tea in her hand. She quietly sipped the bitter tea in peace while glancing once in awhile from the window to Bel. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to fight him once again.

A sigh erupted from her mouth, they had a free day today before tomorrow night's attack, and after that they had to leave almost immediately to avoid suspicion. Basically, two days of doing anything they pleased. Deep in thought, Mira wondered what she could do for the next while. Placing her index finger under her chin she thought of things she knew about France

"A library... shops... bakeries..." she paused for a second, thinking about something more simple

_'What's more simple than shopping?'_ she thought to herself, sighing at her stupid thoughts. Then again, she had to admit she had a very limited wardrobe, mainly wearing a black hoodie, shorts and dress shirt. She did think that she should've changed out of her pajamas though.

"Ah, there's the old training area..." she finally managed to pinpoint here decisions. Deeply frowning as she realized what else there was

"Stop talking to yourself, it's noisy" Bel intervened as he pulled the covers from himself suddenly, revealing him wearing a simple white t-shirt and gray shorts. His hair was messy, some points sticking out but was still recognizable to be the blonde as it covered his eyes perfectly.

"You're up already?" she asked, slightly surprised

"I can't fall back asleep once I wake up" he said angrily, definitely disliking that specific trait.

"Eh...? We're the same to some degree than" she said happily in a sarcastic tone

"Don't compare me to a peasant like you, shishishi~" Mira sighed

"Do you want some tea you royal pain the ass?" she asked, receiving a knife as his answer as it flew past her face slightly, receiving a shallow cut on her cheek "So is that a no...?"

"The prince has high standards, shishishi~"

"Hai hai..." Mira replied, obliging to pouring tea for him as he got up to enter the washroom, presumably to tidy himself up.

* * *

Surprisingly, Bel was silent. They didn't speak much, but they didn't mind at all because they'd probably just be insulting each other any chance they got. Or it was because Bel was distracted from the childish cartoons that were playing on the TV beside them.

"Let's play a game" Mira suddenly spoke, breaking the dreadful silence but capturing Bel's attention

"Game?" he repeated, taking the teacup and chugging it down in a few seconds. Placing the teacup back on the saucer with a slight clinging sound, he wiped his mouth "What kind of game?"

"My old house is around this town, we can go fight there" she stated, staring at the TV.

"Shishishi~ so you do wanna get killed?" the raven haired girl sighed

"Don't be stupid" Mira retorted "We can't get seriously injured before attacking Letti, so first one to draw blood wins. Actual stabs will make you lose, got it?"

A familiar silver knife flew past her cheek like usual, drawing a little blood and followed by Bel's laughter

"Shishi~ I win" an anger vein appeared on Mira's face, though she remained calm besides the fact that she threw her book at him which he dodged with ease

"Do I have to state the obvious and say we don't fight until we get to the ruins of my house?" she asked calmly, keeping her calm expression in order to suppress her boiling rage

"Shishishi~ your house burnt down right?" the girl nodded

"Mhmm, thanks to me" she answered nonchalantly, feeling no guilt whatsoever "I doubt people would go near that area so fighting wouldn't be bad there" she stated, resting her head in her hand as she leaned on the table with her elbow. "Well, let's go" Mira said, standing up from her seat as she pushed herself away from the table

"Shishishi~ are you forgetting something?" Bel asked, pointing at her clothes. She simply glanced down with a shrug not really caring for her black t-shirt

"I guess, but it's a hassle..." she quietly muttered, pulling the shirt slightly. She sighed, closing both eyes for a second to speak "But it'd be embarrassing... so I haven o choice..."

Bel stared at the girl for a few seconds, then redirected his gaze onto the TV as the girl left to get changed in the washroom while he stood up to get his own clothing from the white bag that he brought.

Bel shook slightly as he was surprised that the washroom door _slammed_ open harshly, revealing Mira who wore a white zip-up hoodie and the black shirt from earlier along with white jean shorts despite it being late winter.

"You're slow" she dully stated in a monotone voice, completely ignoring the fact that Bel was shirtless when she re-entered the room. Bel looked away, not out of embarrassment but in annoyance and slight confusion since the girl reacted strangely to almost anything.

"Shut up" he scowled, slipping into his white and black t-shirt that he rarely wore. Along with it, he too wore a zip-up hoodie but it being black along with jeans.

By the time he finished changing, Mira was already finished putting on her black boots with the fancy silvery white ribbons lining up from it.

"Faster would you? I wanna go somewhere first" she whined, hearing a scoff from Bel who obliged to her request and put on his sneakers.

"Oi... I thought we were going to go kill each other" Bel stated irritated as he looked at the girl who was taking off her boots right after they went to a pharmacy for some unbeknownst reason.

"We are... but I don't like these shoes... Their too small and their wedged" she replied calmly, wrapping one of her feet in the white bandage that she recently bought.

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to just buy new shoes?" he stated, keeping his distance from the girl who sat on a bench a meter away while in the middle of the town

"Are you stupid?" she retorted with no hint of emotion in her voice whatsoever, receiving a few glances from the townspeople who were staring at the two teens

"I'll kill you" an irritated Bel spoke with grin appearing on his face like usual

"That's against the game's rules" she muttered in response, sighing slightly as she took off her other boot and bandaged it almost symmetrical to her other leg, the bandage starting from the middle of her foot and wrapped up towards her shin.

"What a pain..."

"Blame Lussuria for giving me small shoes"

"You're still at fault stupid girl" Mira sighed as his insult

"I have a feeling we're attracting a lot more attention than we'd like" she commented, standing up from the bench as she finished bandaging both legs.

"'Cause we're foreign teens who should be in school?" he asked sarcastically

"I'm not foreign to this place" she remarked "Even though I am three quarters Japanese and only one quarter French..." a sigh was next after her muttering "Okay... but you're not any better" she concluded in a defeated tone

"Shishishi~ doesn't matter since I'm a prince" Bel said gleefully

"You seem at least half Japanese" she stated, beginning to walk away from Bel in a direction that seemed to be chosen on whim "You don't have an accent when we're speaking" she commented in no real tone. She noticed the small fact when they spoke every time after she became a Guardian.

"It's easy, peasant" Mira sighed

"Annoying..." she muttered quietly, beginning to run away from Bel and down the nostalgic path to her dead Family's mansion.

By the time they got there after a ten minute full sprint, Mira's feet were bruised slightly due to her not having any shoes and stepping with strong force against stones and trees unlike Bel who was still in perfect shape. Well, the two were what people considered Varia quality so they didn't feel affected at all from the run. Either way they took a silent break when they arrived at the destination.

Mira gaped at the ruins for a minute, shocked that someone bothered to actually fix the place. The last time she saw the place, it was burnt down to look like no repairs could be made possible, but now the first two floors out of five were fixed or at least in construction though it seemed like the repair had been abandoned.

"Shishishi~ I remember this place" Bel said once he got a clear view of the place, plopping down to sit near the girl. The two sat on two large fragments of stone from the destroyed mansion that hada about a five meter distance from each other.

"Really? Or are you just saying that to try and get on my nerves?" she replied calmly, crossing both legs while placing her elbow on one knee for support while propping her head up by her hand. She stared at Bel for a little while he sat lazily, taking in the sight of their surroundings.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not so stupid to forget big things"

"Hm..." Mira mumbled in reply, keeping her expressionless face like usual "So what do remember from back then?"

"Shishishi~ I remember stabbing you" his first response sounded, causing Mira to scowl out of embarrassment from getting humiliated by an injury

"Is that it?"

"Let's see... there was a girl who had different color eyes" Bel paused for a moment, realizing that Mira had covered half of her face with her sleeve as if she was trying to hid her expression, but even so you could tell she was grinning

"Continue~" she ushered in an almost cheerful tone

"What else? I killed her, shishi~" Bel said proudly, pulling out one of his knives and flipping it in the air for meager entertainment.

"Nee, Bel..." Mira started, causing the boy to look at her with question "You're strange..." she commented with a grin

"You're one to say that" he replied, standing up confidently as he pulled out a few more knives "Ready yet?" he questioned as Mira calmly stood up on top of the large piece of debris

"Aren't you nice, asking if I'm ready" she stated, bending over to pick up a small rock causing her hair to fall over one of her eyes

"Shishishi~ it's for doing something to kill my boredom"

"First blood, nothing severe" her voice said monotonously, completing ignoring his previous comment.

In an instant, Mira's demeanor completely changed. The cruel, carefree attitude she had just a few seconds ago changed into a dangerous, almost angry look. Her first action was to throw a rock at Bel, who side stepped it easily, charging at her with knives in hand and throwing about four of them. Mira's first instinct was to dodge, and she did, by jumping at minimum height to avoid him finding a big opening.

It was a game of tag at first, Mira was agile, running around and hopping on large pieces of rubble. At first, it worked to stall him even though there was no point, besides to warm the two of them up. In due time, Bel had easily predicted her next step and threw some wired knives there, though the knives were deflected while in midflight by the girl's dagger. At first it surprised Bel because he never saw the girl use daggers instead of her spear though it seemed that she was very familiar with the dagger as well.

Every few knives he threw, it was intercepted by the dagger that always came back to her from the chain that was attached onto its hilt, reminding Bel of his own knives and wires. Even so, Mira did fall victim to one knife as it surprised her before she landed. In response, she clumsily fell off the stone she tried landing on, rolling to her side when she felt Bel's murderous intent and about four knives flew at where she just was a few seconds ago.

As quickly as she could, she got up onto her feet and pushed onto the ground to avoid any more knives that flew at her previous spot. Her next action was to throw her dagger at where Bel stood, but since it was such an obvious attack he dodged it with ease though jumped pretty high due to his surroundings. At the same time, he threw knives at whom he expected would need time to recover from no weapon, but Mira had two identical daggers apparently, and with the other one she threw the chain at his arm in hopes to get him to lose balance so he'd screw up his landing.

It was a fatal attempt as Bel pulled out more knives to prepare for close combat while Mira who still had her dagger did the same thing. Both of them flew past each other quickly, though quickly enough for both to comprehend what was going on and to block one another's attacks. Both weapons clung against each other for a mere second before separating again. Though this time, Mira's chain still hung a firm grasp on Bel's hand, reducing the distance between them drastically.

Working to Mira's advantage, she pulled Bel closer via her chain, causing them to fight up close instead of Bel having the distance advantage. They were having something similar to a sword fight, but closer as the range of their weapons did not go far. Every time Mira would slash at him, Bel would easily prairie it with two knives stacked on top of each other for extra support. He took every chance he got as well to throw a knife from under her line of sight in hopes to get a lucky shot.

After a minute of constant close combat, Bel's smirk widened, figuring a simple plan as the girl kept her serious complexion. In an instant, Bel forced Mira back with a strong deflect, stunning her for a few seconds as she tried to gain balance. In that spare time, Bel retreated as far as he could, extending the chain to its extent.

Once Mira gained her stance, he tugged harshly on the chain binding his arm, causing the girl to stumble over in what would've been face first while Bel charged at her with a knife in hand. It was difficult to attack without intending to kill, therefore he only had the choice but to charge since his aim wouldn't be able to change in the very little time he had from that opening.

Once Mira fell face first into the ground, courtesy of the blonde standing behind her gleefully, she rolled onto her back while bringing her free hand up to touch her cheek. A frown graced her lips as she realized that there was a horizontal cut slightly under her eye.

"Shishishi~ the prince wins~" Bel said with a smirk, not panting in the slightest from their fight.

"Wrong..." Mira interrupted in a monotone voice, causing the prince's smile to falter

"What do you—"silencing Bel, Mira pulled up her dagger, the slightest bit of red was falling from its edge. She then pointed at Bel's knee which had a shallow cut, on the verge of leaking blood

"It's a tie" she stated, letting go of her dagger as it fell onto the ground with a clang as the silver made contact with cobblestone.


End file.
